Der Löffel
by Keeline
Summary: Snape erkennt das die alten Methoden oftmals die Besten sind. Und so nimmt er sich ein Beispiel an seinem Vorfahren, dem Sheriff von Nottingham, um sich seiner Feinde zu entledigen.
1. Dinge in Bewegung

**AN1:** Es ist ein Drabbel und spielt während Band 5.  
**AN2:** Auch wenn die anderen Todesser behaupten das Snape immer mehr zu Dumbledores Schoßhund wird, es kann NIEMAND behaupten das er zahm ist.

**Disclaimer:** Sie gehören JKR und wenn sie es schafft hiermit Geld zu machen wundert es mich auch nicht mehr. Oh,der Spruch gehört einem mir unbekannten Drehbuchschreiber.

**Der Löffel**

"Chrm, Chrm, Chrm."  
Severus spürte wie er endgültig brach, der inzwischen staubtrockene Boden vom Faß seiner Geduld. Umbridge hatte geschafft woran Generationen von verblödeten Schülern gescheitert waren.

Die rote Zorneswolke vor seinen Augen lichtete sich genug um ihn nach einer passenden Mordwaffe Ausschau halten zu lassen. Er saß an seinem Platz im vollbesetzten großen Saal. Das schränkte etwas ein.  
_Messer?  
Zu schnell.  
Gabel?  
Zu aufwendig.  
Löffel?  
Oh ja! Er ist stumpf. Es tut mehr weh!_  
Snape griff zu und tat etwas das eigentlich schon am Anfang des Schuljahres fällig gewesen war.  
Das "ChrmAARRGGG!" gab ihm eine Zufriedenheit wie lange nicht mehr.

**TBC**


	2. Exorzismus Heute

Herzlichen Dank an Isaldaria, Severin, little Nightowl undLorelei Lee Hi Lorelei für euer Feedback. Es freut mich sehr, dass es euch gefallen hat. :D

Des weiteren:

**Marlina: **Umbridge hat wirklich noch ganz andere Sachen verdient aber tot ist tot, ich müßte sie schon als Zombie herumschlurfen lassen um jedem die Chance zu geben sich selbst Gerechtigkeit widerfahren zu lassen. Und sei es mit Stumpfen und/oder spitzen Gegenständen sowie ein paar guten Dementis. Es ist also nicht verrückt ihr die Gurgel umdrehen zu wollen sondern ein ganz normales gesundes Verhalten. "hähä, Hände reib"

**Enlya:** Herzlichen Dank, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. :D Und wenn es sich der gute (?) Severus in den Kopf setzen würde könnte er auch einen vollkommen logischen, nachvollziehbaren und nüchternen Grund nennen für... hm... sagen wir mal Wurmschwanz zu übertölpeln, komplett nackt auszuziehen und dann in einem rosa Tutu in der Ministeriums Telephonzelle abzusetzen. Nur so als Beispiel. "Diabolisch grinse"

**Shelley**: Kannst du es Severus verdenken das er nach einem Halben Jahr "Chrm, Chrm, usw" irgendwann durchdreht? Er hätte ihr auch das Zwerchfell entfernen Können um den Luftfluß zu den Lungen zu verbessern (Verrückter Professor Frankenstein Lachen einspiele) aber dafür hätte er wohl einen Graphfrucht Löffel (Er hat spitze Zacken) gebraucht. "urks" Aber Applaus hätte er sich dafür wirklich verdient.

**Pe**: "erröt" Danke, Danke. Ich bin ganz verlegen. :D

Und wenn schon jemand in Band 5 sterben muß... dann doch lieber Dolores, hm? Und wenn sie schon keine Kronleuchter mehr auf sie werfen können so wird das doch zumindest Sevvyleins Moral heben. So ein kleiner blutiger Mord unter Verschwörern ist doch was befreiendes, nich? "Hauchfeine Ironie anstimme" "smirk"

**Besserweiß**: Na, für irgendwas muß sie ja gut sein. "schnaub" Und seis als Türstopper. Zu Snapes Adelslinie; nun ist doch eine alte Familie und der Sheriff wurde von einer Hexe aufgezogen, das erklärt doch einiges. Oder? "vergnügt"

Womit wir auch langsam zum Ende der Kommentare kommen. Hier : Die Fortsetzung. Diesesmal kein Drabble sondern eine Shorty.

**Summary: **Das Ministerium zeigt erstaunliche Auffassungsgabe und bemerkt, dass aus der Ecke ihrer schlechtesten Mitarbeiterin keine Diskriminierungen mehr kommen.

**Disclaimer:** Also theoretisch... OK, fein, ist ja gut. Als ob ich _die_ haben wollte. schauder Dolores Umbridge gehört Rowlings und alles andere Wiedererkannte auch. So.

**Rating**: Uh, wegen Ekligkeit auf einem recht schadenfrohen Level .. hm .. **PG-12**

**_ Exorzismus Heute_**

Intendant Moriart betrachtete den Gegenstand mit der Vorsicht eines Mannes, der schon zulange an der vordersten Front in Bekämpfung besessener Objekte gestanden hatte und noch immer über 90 seiner angeborenen Körperteile besaß.

In diesem Falle handelte es sich scheinbar um einen schlichten Suppenlöffel; doch nichts in dieser Abteilung war so einfach wie es auf den ersten Blick aussah. Eine entmagitirende Kette samt Schelle und einer Kette die auch einen Drachen gebändigt hätte hielt den Löffel an der dünnsten Stelle sicher umschlossen und mit einer äußerst robusten Wand verbunden.  
Für gewöhnlich verwendete man diese nur für Zauberbücher in denen zu viele Sprüche der Macht steckten und die Bücher selbst magisch und beißwütig wurden.

Hier allerdings...

Sein Assistent X. James trat seitlich an ihn heran, (niemand in dieser Sektion war so dumm von hinten an Kollegen heran zu treten. Es hatte zu viele ... _Zwischenfälle_ gegeben) sich leise räuspernd.  
Beide sahen durch die Scheibe aus doppelverstärktem transparenten Aluminium und schauderten bei der Erinnerung daran, wie sie das besessene Besteck zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten.  
Es steckte noch im schon erkalteten Oberkörper Dolores'.  
Von einer Brust hatte man bei ihr ja nicht sprechen können.  
"Die Ergebnisse der Analyse?"

X. räusperte sich erneut. "Negativ. Es sind sehr viele Fingerabdrücke darauf aber es sind so unzählige das sie sich gegenseitig verwischen und alle sind von unterschiedlichen Personen. Vermutlich Hogwartsbewohner. Die Hauselfen waschen das Besteck wohl nicht. Sie hexen nur die Reste weg." Eine alternative Erklärung war, dass jeder Zweite in der großen Halle die Chance auf ein bißchen Beteiligung / Rache genutzt hatte, aber... das war einfach zu absurd.  
Hoffentlich.  
Oder?

"Und es gibt keine Augenzeugen? Niemand hat gesehen wie der Löffel entweder selbstständig durch die Luft flog und sich in ihren Torso trieb oder wie ein theoretischer Anwesender diesen als Mordwaffe verwendete?"  
"Nein, Sir. Nicht einmal die Bilder an den Wänden haben ihrer Aussage nach etwas gesehen. Es ist äußerst mysteriös. Aber wir können nicht 700 Schüler plus etwa 20 Lehrern vorwerfen gelogen zu haben. Nicht ohne Beweise. Die wir nicht haben. Nicht einmal ein Indiz."  
Beide starrten wieder auf das so verdächtig harmlos tuende Eßbesteck.

Der Intendant entschied sich. "Ich werde den Minister informieren. Und dafür sorgen, dass dieses teuflische Instrument der dunklen Seite eingeschmolzen wird. Was für eine perfide Weise unsere beste Inquisitorin auszuschalten.

X. nickte als Zeichen, dass er die Worte seines Vorgesetzten gehört hatte (nicht aus Zustimmung) und verließ den Supervisions Raum.  
Was ihn am meisten an der ganzen Sache verstörte war, dass der Löffel nicht nur durch den recht "gepolsterten" Oberkörper, am Solarplexus vorbei, zum Herzen gefunden hatte, sondern auch mit einer medizinischen Präzision das Herz sauber umschabt und vom restlichen Gewebe getrennt hatte. Der Beschwörer des Objekts wußte wie man tötete und er oder sie beherrschte es nur allzu gut.  
Es gab einen neuen Spieler da draußen und er fürchtete sich schon davor seinen nächsten Zug zu sehen.

**End**


End file.
